Payback Is A
by everdreaming3
Summary: Brittana one-shot. What follows after the events of 'Dirty Dishes'. There is no plot, just smut! Rated M for sexy times and language, and also some dominance play!


**A/N: I had some requests to show what happened after the events of 'Dirty Dishes' so this was what I came up with.**

 **And Happy Birthday ;)**

It took a few minutes after you sauntered out of the kitchen for me to recover. You had just thoroughly ravaged me in front of the kitchen sink and my body wanted to sink down to the floor and soak in the bliss. But my head was telling me that I needed to do something to wipe that pleased little smirk off of your face.

I fixed my bra that you had so eagerly shoved up above my breasts so you could play with them as I knew you loved to do. Then I turned back to the sink and turned on the water to finish washing the dishes. I knew how much you liked it when you were in control sexually. Usually, our sex life was balanced. We would both touch and tease and suck and lick each other, driving one another over the edge.

But there were times when you liked to tell me what to do. When you liked to be dominant and have me obey you. When you wouldn't let me touch you while you took advantage and touched me however you wanted. You got so turned on by it. And so did I, because it made me feel so desired and loved by you.

My arousal was always heightened when you wouldn't let me touch you back, but the frustration always set in after you satisfied me. I always wanted to touch you. I always wanted to show you how beautiful you were. And that desire was always stronger after you denied it to me. Which was why you always let me pay you back afterwards.

Sometimes I felt like you wanted to be in control just so you could get that payback. But then I would always see how much you fought your instincts to listen to me and I knew that it was just that you liked to be in control.

I finished the dishes and dried my hands on the dish towel next to the sink. Even though you had just made me come, my arousal was growing again at the thought of what I was going to do to you. I knew you would be waiting for me.

I headed to our bedroom and found you sitting on our bed. You had changed out of your work clothes and were now in a tank top and a pair of shorts like I was wearing. You were looking at something on your phone with a smile, so I figured you were watching an animal video of some kind. When I entered the room I noticed your body tense a little. I knew it was from anticipation and not fear. Though you didn't look up from your phone, I could see your smile turn from humorous to sexy.

You were waiting for me. I could see the slight flush in your cheeks and the sparkle of desire in your gorgeous blue eyes. You wanted it, and you wanted it badly.

"Put your phone away," I commanded as I reached your side of the bed.

I didn't wait for you to comply, though you started to. I grabbed it out of your hand and put it on the nightstand. You bit your lip on a smirk as you looked into my eyes. Sometimes I got so frustrated that you made me feel like this. You knew exactly how to play me, and even if I was in control it was because you let me be. Just like I let you be in control.

There was no doubt you were going to enjoy this. And so was I.

I climbed onto the bed and straddled your hips. You were propped up with your back against the headboard, and your hands automatically went to my hips. I shook my head and pushed them off, letting you know that you couldn't touch. It was my turn, which you very well knew.

Your hands fell to your sides and rested on the bed. The twinkle in your eyes sparked something inside of me and I buried my fingers in your blonde locks and leaned forward and took your mouth hungrily with mine. I thrust my tongue between your lips and swallowed your moan as I caressed your tongue with mine.

God, your kisses were always so amazing. They went straight to my head and I lost myself in them. But I couldn't right now. I moved my hands from your hair down to your stomach before sliding them up to cup your breasts over your top. Your hardening nipples poked into my palms and I quickly realized that you weren't wearing a bra.

It was my turn to moan. I tore my mouth from yours as the sound ripped from my throat. I panted as I rested my forehead against yours, locking my eyes on your lust darkened blue gaze. I gently squeezed your breasts in my hands, pinching your nipples between my fingers. Your eyes fluttered shut as you inhaled sharply through your nose. You bit your bottom lip as I continued to massage your tits and your hips started to rock up into me just the tiniest bit. You were nearly desperate for me.

I couldn't take it anymore. My hands quickly went down to the hem of your tank top and yanked. You sat up and I leaned slightly back so I could get the top over your head. I threw it off of the side of the bed as my eyes locked onto your bare breasts. You leaned back and offered yourself up to me. So I took advantage of it.

I bent down and sucked your nipple into my mouth. Both of my hands squeezed your tits, kneading them as my mouth worked against your nipple. I bit down on it gently and flicked my tongue against the hardened nub, sending shivers through your body. I gave another hard pull on that breast before I switched to the other one. I paid it the same attention as I had its twin.

Your breathing had picked up and your hands were clenching on the covers of the bed. I could have kept kissing your tits all night, but I wanted to make you come. I kissed my way down your toned abs until I reached the waist of your shorts. My fingers curled into them and started to pull them down. You lifted your hips eagerly as I shifted down your body, pulling the shorts and your panties with me.

Then you were bare and open for me on our bed. I could see the wetness of your arousal coating your pussy. I needed to taste it, and I knew you wanted it just as badly. So I lay between your spread thighs and wrapped my arms underneath your thighs. I pulled you closer to me and locked my eyes with yours. Your hooded gaze begged me to continue.

I turned my head and kissed the inside of your thigh. You twitched at the contact, even as you grumbled in disappointment that my mouth didn't end up where you wanted it to. I sucked on your skin, pressing my lips closed in a kiss to it before I trailed my tongue up to the junction of your leg and your pussy. The scent of your arousal tempted me and I didn't have the strength to hold out anymore. I ran my tongue through your folds and you moaned in satisfied pleasure as I finally started to work on satiating your desire.

I concentrated my tongue on your clit, rolling it around your nub and flicking it. Your hips started to rock against me, so I tightened my grip around your legs to hold you more firmly. I covered your pussy with my mouth, and flattened my tongue, running it up and down your dripping sex before I thrust it inside of you.

I started fucking you with my tongue, feeling your inner walls trying to clutch at it to hold it inside. My panties were soaked again as my own arousal grew from making you feel so good. And then I felt your hands in my hair.

I immediately stopped and pulled my mouth away from you. You whimpered and tried to pull my head back down but I resisted. I sat up and gave you a pointed look as I grabbed your wrists and pulled your hands away from me.

"No touching," I told you firmly. "You know that."

"Please, Santana," you begged, trying to pull your wrists out of my hands. You were having a hard time letting me be in control. You wanted to take your pleasure from me the way you wanted to. But that wasn't how we did this.

"Put your hands up on the headboard and lie fully on your back," I told you firmly.

Your eyes widened at the demanding tone in my voice. It was rare when I really told you what to do. I saw your inner conflict as you debated whether or not you should take control back from me, which you knew how to do without me complaining too much, or if you should let me continue and you go with it. I let your wrists go when I saw the cooperation in your eyes.

I climbed off of the bed as you slid down it and put your hands on the headboard like I had told you to do. I quickly removed my clothes and then I opened the drawer on your nightstand and found what I was looking for. I looked at you and saw you watching me intently. When you saw what was in my hands, your eyes widened and you licked your lips. Oh, you definitely wanted me.

I fastened the strap-on around my hips and got back onto the bed. I settled between your legs and ran the silicone member over your slick folds, gathering your wetness. The contact made you groan and your head tilted back in pleasure. I lined it up with your entrance and started to push into you slowly.

Usually you were the one that used the strap-on on me. I strapped it on occasionally, particularly when you wanted it, but I loved to use it on you. I loved having the freedom to use my hands and mouth on the rest of your body while fucking you. And as my hips pressed against yours when the toy slid all the way in, I propped myself up on one arm for support while I kissed you deeply and started to massage your breasts with my free hand.

I gave you a few seconds to adjust to the toy and then I started to move. You groaned into my mouth as the toy slid easily in and out of you. You were being so good for me, too. Your hands stayed where I told you to keep them. Your hips rocked up to meet my thrusts. You moaned in my ear as my mouth started to kiss and suck on your neck. Fuck, you were so sexy and beautiful beneath me. I wanted to make you come so bad. And the toy was providing the right pressure against my own clit to drive me insane.

I pushed myself so I was sitting up on my knees and spread them wider so your legs opened up more for me. I grabbed onto your hips as I began to fuck you faster. Your breasts bounced to the sounds of skin slapping against skin. Our pants were interspersed with the occasional moan of pleasure. Your eyes were half-lidded and lustful, your cheeks reddened from arousal and pleasure. You held your lower lip between your teeth as you watched me taking you.

I could feel myself getting closer to orgasm. I lifted your leg and draped it over my shoulder and leaned forward to go even deeper. You cried out again and your tits were tantalizingly close to my mouth so I leaned down and took your flesh between my lips. My fingers dug into the skin of your thigh as my pleasure started to heighten.

And then I felt your hands in my hair again. I almost kept going. I almost didn't give a fuck about you not listening to me when it was my turn to be in charge. I almost kept fucking you until we both cried out from the ultimate pleasure.

But that wasn't what this was supposed to be about. It was my turn, and you had touched me yet again when I told you not to. It took nearly all of my willpower to stop. I pulled the toy out of your welcoming warmth and sat up.

"No, don't stop," you pleaded with me. "Santana, please don't stop."

"Get on your hands and knees," I told you huskily.

I smirked at the shudder that ran through you. It turned into a full out grin as you quickly rolled over onto your stomach and pushed yourself up onto your hands and knees.

"Good girl, Brittany," I said, my voice low with desire at the sight before me.

Your pretty little ass was propped up in front of me and your slick pussy lips were swollen and wanting. I moved up behind you and squeezed your ass, enjoying the way it felt in my hands. I slid my left hand teasingly down the divide between your cheeks until I found your folds. I circled your clit a few times before plunging three fingers inside of you.

Your head arched back as you cried out my name. Your upper body collapsed toward the bed, thrusting your ass higher toward me. I took your hint and removed my fingers only to quickly replace them with the toy. I thrust into you without hesitation, starting a quick rhythm of fucking you.

I gripped onto your hips and pulled you back into me as I pushed forward as deeply as I could, only to slide back out most of the way to repeat the process over and over again. I felt almost animalistic in the way I was taking you, like a dog taking a bitch in heat. But it was so, so good. Your fingers twisted into the bedsheets as I continued to drive you higher. Your moans were broken up by the occasional curse word or breathy cry of my name. You were driving me crazy.

I reached around to find your clit. My fingers found the swollen nub and rubbed it, providing that extra bit of stimulation. The feeling of the toy rubbing against my own clit was going to have me coming soon and I didn't want to come before you. Not when this whole payback was about me driving you crazy with pleasure.

I concentrated more on your clit, making your muscles start to tense up. I knew you were close now. The toy was getting tugged more by your walls as they started to tighten around it, creating more delicious pressure against my pussy.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, San," you moaned. "I'm gonna come."

"Come for me, Britt," I demanded.

And you did. You came so fucking hard for me. You let out a strangled moan as your back arched and you clutched at the sheets. Your ass pushed back against me as I continued to move in and out of your clenching pussy. My fingers on your clit stumbled a bit and I lost rhythm as you grinded back against my hips and pushed me over the edge.

The hand gripping your hip dug into your flesh while my hips jerked uncoordinatedly against you, drawing out both of our orgasms. I moaned deep in my throat as I watched you writhe below me, heightening my own peak of pleasure. Finally, you started to relax and I was coming down from my own high. I gently ran my hand over your ass and up your back, enjoying the feeling of your sweat-slickened soft skin.

Once you sighed, I slowly pulled the toy out and removed it from my hips. I tossed the harness onto the floor as you sank down onto your stomach on the bed. I lay my body down on your back, pressing soothing kisses to your shoulders.

"Fuck, you should do that more often, babe," you said, satisfaction in your voice.

I chuckled against your skin. "Well, you really got me worked up earlier by not letting me touch you, and I really wanted to pay you back in kind."

You giggled and turned to look over your shoulder at me. You had a sparkle in your eyes and a smirk on your lips. "Well, if that is your payback, I guess I will be your bitch anytime."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, loving your playfulness. "I think the payback is supposed to be the bitch, baby, not you."

You shrugged. "Oh, well."

I abandoned your shoulders to kiss you deeply, letting you know how much I loved you. You returned it just as lovingly, and my heart settled. Everything was exactly as it should be.


End file.
